What Memo?
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Jack forgets another memo. This time he gets it. Written for LacytheDemonicDuck's Memo Challenge! Jack/Sam


AN: Ok so two of my bestest friends and sisters posted this challenge awhile ago. I just happen to be annoying her and found it so I decided better late than never and am going to take a crack at it! Woot! So bear with me please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 or anything related to it!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Memo Prompts: 1.) Keeps your wife out of awkward situations 2.) Not having to deal with unexpected Russians 3.) You won't miss meetings with the President 4.) You'll know to pick up the new key to your office

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Jack sighed. He was being reamed out, again. You would think that Sam could tell him when he had things going on. I mean last week it was not knowing the locks on his office changed and that he needed to go to HR on the fifth floor and pick up a new key. Or three weeks ago when he was supposed to leave the Russians alone instead of picking a fight with them when they showed up unexpectedly. Or that time about three months ago where he was very drugged up and asked Sam whose penis was bigger, his or Teal'c's.

"O'NEILL!" Hammond shouted. Jack shook his head and smiled politely at his superior officer. Hammond frowned as he watched Jack. The president was on speaker phone so he could ream Jack out, again. The Russian reaming wasn't fun. Although technically it wasn't his fault. I mean technically his wife should have talked to him. Right, Jack smirked to himself. If Sam every found out that he was blaming her in his head he would be kicked to the couch for the rest of eternity. Not to mention what Jacob could get Selmak to do to him. He shuddered at the thought.

"Colonel O'Neill, I would appreciate it if the next time you decide to cancel a meeting on me that you would have the common courtesy of informing me. I am a very busy man General" the president said. Jack winced. It wasn't like he intentionally missed the meeting.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must have missed the memo" Jack joked weakly. Hammond was already glaring at him and he knew the president probably was too.

"Colonel O'Neill, I am putting my neck on the line so you and your men can…"

"And woman" Jack added. The president had given them permission to get married and have a relationship as long as they could keep it off base. So far they had managed to do it, but Jack still snuck a quick kiss here and there and held her hand discreetly under the table during meetings. Sam had admonished him for it the first few times, but eventually gave up realizing Jack wouldn't stop.

"Yes and woman can go to outer space and find new technology for our world so we can protect ourselves better" he said. Jack sighed. It was one meeting.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again" he said. He didn't like apologizing, especially for something that wasn't even his fault really. It was an accident.

"You're right it won't happen again because if it does Colonel, you are out of a job" he said before slamming the phone. Jack stared. The president was normally so easy going about him accidentally missing a meeting, but then again, the threat of an alien attack that could destroy Earth would terrify him too. Usually.

"Jack" Hammond started. Jack's attention was drawn to the bald man as he listened. "This is a serious situation. As you can tell we are all on edge. Please, try to remember your memos" he said, admonishing his best man gently. Jack grinned and stood up, saluting Hammond.

"Yes sir" he said sarcastically before he headed out the door. He wondered where Sam was. Hammond watched Jack's retreating back and smiled, shaking his head.

"He will never remember those damned memos" he muttered to himself, dropping back into the chair he had occupied and rubbed his eyes. Jack O'Neill could save the planet from Goa'uld, but unless someone reminded him of something he had to do, that man could never remember his memos.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so pointless sillyness, written for my girls Cassie and Simi/Twitch/Tessa. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought please!


End file.
